Mon Ange… Mon Protecteur
by Willow Summers
Summary: Xmen and Acolytes are captured in Trasks base. Rogue is dead... or she is not?.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mon Ange… Mon Protecteur

Disclaimer: I wish owned them!!!

A/N: Well. This is my second fic. I hope, I didn't make more mistakes than I thought I've done. ;)

My English is not as great as yours. But if something wrong – tell me, I'll do my best to improve it!)

I hope you'll like it! R&R!

"Y' be foe bastard!" shouted demon-eyed young man.

"You gonna pay for this, bub," growled Wolverine. He, Storm, Prof. Xavier, Cyclops, Jean, Magneto, Pyro and Gambit were in a cage. In front of them near a huge monitor was sitting Bolivar Trask. The cage some unknown way was blocking all mutant's power, so neither X men no Acolytes could find some way to get out of this place.

"I don't think so, Wolverine!" laughed crazy man. "Very soon your little friends would join you... or die. Anyway, I'm going to clean this world from you, dirty muties! And now, enjoy the show. My people are controlling cameras, which you put inside your Mansion, so now we can see how your "little army" will be crushed by my solders..." Trask pushed some bottoms, and the monitor was separated for some parts in which appeared picture of one of the rooms in the Mansion.

Jean couldn't believe that this was really happening. Few days ago Magneto proposed to the X men to find a secret base, where a lot of mutants were cept as prisoners. And now they became prisoners themselves! Task someway knew about their plans and prepared a trap. Many X men were hurt; those who steel could stand were brought to the mane center room where Trask was waiting for them. There were only little kids at X mansion; they couldn't control their power yet. And now they were in grate danger and no one could protect them...

Rogue left the bus station and decided to walk her way to the X mansion. Couple days ago she left New York for her native Caldecott. Irene felt very bad and asked Rogue to come for a few days to visit her. How could she say "no" to her guardian? Rogue loved her so much, that flew to Mississippi by the next plane.

Now, when Irene was OK, Rogue came back to Bayville, but decided not to call to the Institute - she could take care of herself very well.

When Rogue came to the gaits... well, shock was the least word that could express her emotions. The Mansion was surranded by six black vans and five flying helicopters! She could hear screams and shots from inside the building.

"What tha Hell is gohin' on here?" dropping her bag at the bushes, unnoticed, she went to vans... "Someone's got a big trouble..."

Jamey was trying his best to attract the solders by his clones, while kids were looking for the safe hidden places at the mansion.

"Man, we should pay more attention when Mister Logan told us about secret doors!" almost cried Jubilee.

"Tell me about it! If we ever gonna get out of this mess, I will remember every word that he says!" said Bobby.

"We doomed!" shouted Amara, when they passed the library.

"This way!" they herd a very familiar voice.

"Rogue?" kids turned around to find the Southern belle near the doors leading to the library. "You're back!" cried Jamey and hugged girl's waist.

"Are you all allright? What happened? Where's everybody?" asked Rogue, checking kids for cats and bruins.

"They went to rescue captured mutants. We can't contact with them."

"Okay... Is there anybody left there? How many of you staid at home?"

"Eighting." answered Jamey.

"Okay, now listen to me very carefully. You 4 now will go threw secret door in the library. After a long corridor you'll get to the forest. Hide there and wait for my coming. You'll be in safe there... "

"What about you?" Jamey didn't want to leave Rogue alone with house fool of solders.

"I'll be fihne. Follow me," Rogue led them to the library. Between shelves she opened the secret door. "Go!" She didn't have to repeat it twice. Kids ran to the darkness of the cage as fast as they could. Rogue closed the door. Nine kids were out of danger. "Let's get it started..."

"What the Hell?.." Trask was shocked that one girl fought his best solders and won!

"Remy likes this fille," chuckled Gambit.

Wolverine growled to warn the raging Cajun to stay away from Rogue, but couldn't hide a smile when hi saw how she fought the enemy. 'That's my girl.'

"Looks like someone's got some problem, bub"

"Don't be so pleased, Wolverine. The problem'll be solved in a few seconds..."

Rogue was passing the rec.room. There left only one kid – Emily. She came to Xavier's school about month ago. She was about eleven.

"Emily!.. It's me! Rogue!.. Come on, Em! Where are you?"

"Warning! The Mansion is under danger of explosion!" the voice if main computer was herd over all building.

"Great! Now I know why they left so fast… Emily!.." Rogue ran to the wing with girl's rooms…

Eight mutants with horror watched how the X Mansion was destroyed by huge explosion…

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry, but this is not the next chapter. You are right. English is not my first language. That's why I'm asking for help. I need a person that would check for mistakes my stories and give some advises before I show my next chapters to other readers.


	3. Chapter 3

The dim light in the room allowed to see the features of prisoners, but you couldn't make out theirs faces. And Logan was thanking for this, because at that moment he wasn't able to hide his feelings, which were expressed on his usually not-showing-anything-but-anger face.

'Stripes,' Logan couldn't now even think about her calmly. She was like daughter for him. That's right he had soft spot for her in his locked hart. He remembered the first day she appeared at school, lone, Goth girl. Everyone was avoiding her, partly because of her powers, another reason was her temper. 'It must be the reason why Chuck made her and Half-Pint roommates.' Logan saw her fighting, and was proud of being her teacher.

Kitties sobs brought Wolverine to reality. He termed to the others. Kitty was trying to stop Kurt's bleeding wounds, tears ran down her face. Kurt steel was unconscious. And on one hand it was good because no one would dare to tell him about his sister's death. Prof and Magneto were taken to some another place. Jean was trying to calm Scott down. The fearless leader has failed his battle (A\N: Yep, I hate Scott Summers. He thinks too much of himself and HIS team but not people, who are members of this team).

And in the darkest corner of the cell was sitting Gambit, his back leaning against the wall of the cell. His face didn't express any emotion like he didn't care what would be next. But Logan's instincts told him otherwise. He felt fear, nervousness. He felt it from the moment when Trask turned on his damned bomb. And this feelings didn't left the thieve even until now. Logan didn't want to admit it, but deep inside he knew, that for "Gumbo" She wasn't just another one-night stand. The boy felt for her something, and was hiding it as deep inside as it was possible. But why – Logan didn't know.

Wolverine turned to Storm. She didn't look good. She was sitting on the floor whith closed eyes and hands around her legs.

"Ro? Are you allright? "

Ororo opened here eyes and looked at Logan.

"It's too small, Logan… I… I can't stand this," her voice was so weak. Logan knew about Storm's claustrophobia. He knelt down to her and hugged.

"Everything'll be allright," Storm put her head on his shelder. "Well get out of here, don't worry."

Gambit watched Logan calming down the weather witch tried not to sight. He agreed to this mission only to see his chérie. But he was disappointed when he found out that she was in another State and wasn't going to take part in this mission. And now, being kept here… he couldn't imaging what would have been best for her: to go to the mission whith them and end up here, or to die at her home saving her friends… He always admired her straight. She never gave up. That's why she was there at that moment. Even when she herd the alarm…

'She be not dead,' told Remy to himself. 'There must be so many ways to leave de place. Cherie be ok.' Whith that last thought Gambit closed his eyes and fall asleep to be ready for the next day…


	4. Reviews and answers

**XsilverXserenade2:** You have spelled "Jamey" wrong. its " Jamie"

**Willow:** Thanks. I knew I wrote it wrong, but couldn't remember where the mistake is ;)

**Abbs of the faeries:** Hi! This is pretty awesome, and just so you know, I'll be willing to edit this story too!! Anyhow, keep it up, because it is a really interesting story!

**Willow:** Gracias mon ami) Your reviews keep me from stopping writing my stories. Though I do this very slow… To tell the truth I have no idea what would happened next, and I wouldn't mind some suggestions)

**PyroWhore:** Please tell me that Rogue has Miss Marvels powers and is invulnerable.. that way she can survive the explosion!  
Anyway I'm loving this story. Glad you updated.

**Willow:** No, Rogue doesn't have such a power, at least for now) I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update new chap this week, or you'll have to wait till September…


	5. Straight from the shoulder

_"Good morning my little __mouses!" __(cold voice returned Kurt Wagner to terrible reality. He opened his eyes. Every place on his body hurt, he saw some kind bandages on his stomach. Other mutants were in the same condition. Kurt looked around but didn't find the person whose voice he heard._

_ "Vere are ve?"_

_ "Kurt! Oh Gosh! You're awake! I was so totally scared!" Kitty hugged him with tears on her cheeks._

_ "Keitchen… Ow!" Kitty backed away and looked through her friend's wounds._

_"I'm so sorry!"_

_"Nein, it'z okay. Do not vorry," he tried to smile, but it didn't look very good. He saw it in her lovely shining eyes. "It's truth. I'm glad zat Rogue wasn't viz us…" Something on here face caught his eye. Something was not right. "What'z vrong? I missed somesing?"_

_ "Kurt. Our home… there was explosion…"_

_"O, Gawd! Kids… Bobby, Jubilee…" he started but Kitty calmed him down._

_"No, they are alright, Rogue saved them…"_

_"Schwester? She came back? Zen ve need not to vorry, she'll get us out…" his mood has lightened up._

_"No," Kitty stopped him. "She was in the Mansion whet it… happened…"_

_"Nein…" horror appeared on Kurt's face._

_"She's dead…" Kitty was trying to hold her tears. "We all saw it." Now she couldn't hold anymore and cried down on Kurt's chest._

_Kurt didn't want to believe this. How could she die? No! Not his sister! Not now, when they started everything from the beginning. They became best friends. She couldn't die like this!!!.. But how else could she die? Tears appeared in Kurt's eyes and he hugged Kitty._

_The Great metallic door opened and captured mutants were surrounded by twelve armed soldiers._

_"It's time to go," said one of them. "If someone didn't notice, we put collars on your necks. They are stopping all your attempts to use your powers. If one of you tries to escape it'll explode one after another, if someone try to put it off the same thing will happen to all of you. Got it? Good. Now, move it!"_

_oooOoooooOooo_

_It's been three days since Trask started his experiments… or they thought so? No one knew was it day or night, no one was sure how long they've been here. Scientists didn't give them time for thinking and rest. Each mutant passed some tests, and they all were separated for few groups. Besides Xmen and Acolytes there were about fifty mutants._

_It happened that Jean, Scott, Wolverine, Toad, Colossus and Gambit were put in one sell. Everyone was chained to the walls._

_"We couldn't save them and now we gonna die ourselves," shouted Toad trying to put off the chains._

_"Shut your mouth," warned Wolverine._

_"Why, maybe it's my last words in my life!.."_

_"Den live your last days whit' dignity," said Gambit. Jean stared at the thieve in surprise. After the day they were captured he didn't say a word. She really haven't seen him serious before. Flirting - yes, cocky - yea! But serious? Never. Maybe she was right?_

_"What should I do then? We all gonna die here!"_

_"Never give up, mon ami."_

_"It's easy to say for you! Mr. Lucky Charm!"_

_"Quiet! Both of you!" said Scott._

_"Look who's talking. The fearless leader," started Toad. "The one who leaded us to the Victory! And what did we get? Some explosive collars and chains!!!"_

_"Stop it! It's not my fault that everything happened that way!"_

_Gambit couldn't hide a chuckle._

_"And you! You should have followed my orders!"_

_"Now dis be Gambit's fault? Gambit be not your servant. He did what he had to do. He just was trying to save de oders. Dat be de reason why he be here on the first place!"_

_"Realy? And I heard it was because of someone especial…" cut in Toad._

_"Dis be not your bisiness."_

_"Who it would be?" asked Cyclops. "Another one 'cheree'?" he tried to pronounce Cajun ascent._

_"Dere be only one Cherie for dis Cajun…" he answered, his voice soft._

_"Stay away from Rogue!" shouted Scott. "You only wanted to use her and then throw away like a broken toy and go to another one!"_

_"You don' know anit'ing…"_

_"Rogue is dead! That's all I know!"_

_"How much faith you have in her, Scott Summers?" asked Gambit looking him straight in the eyes. "She thought better of you even when you acted like imbécile. I know, ma Cherie is alive. And I'm pretty sure, Trask'll be very pissed when she comes…"_

_Everyone on the room shocked stared at him. But each stare was differed from another. Scott stared at him like Gambit has just gone mad. Jean on the other hand couldn't believe that Rogue had actually permitted someone to get so close to her, not to mention that this someone was a player, famous lady's man, Gambit! Colossus's stare could say read 'here it goes…'. Toad fidgeted remembering what has happened to Pietro when Rogue found out that he was digging in her underwear. If Logan didn't consider the Cajun his enemy and if he wasn't Wolverine he would have feel sorry for 'kid'. But Stripes was like daughter for him, and any male who would lay an eye on her would have very sudden, painful and long death. But at the end he had to admit that they did a great job hiding from him their relationship._

_"How long?" he asked._

_Remy, after a little consideration, answered:_

_ "Four month."_

_ "WHAT????" Scott couldn't believe his ears. "Why didn't she tell us?"_

_ "Because she exactly new your reaction."_

_ "And no one knew?"_

_ "I knew." Said Jean. Logan and Scott stared at her in disbelieve. "I heard her and Kitty talking about it couple of weeks ago."_

_ "And you didn't do anything?" asked Scott._

_ "She wanted to tell… mais she was afraid dat you'd think dat Remy brainwashed her or somet'ing else. Kitty and Kurt knew. Sometimes we even went out together." Remy's thought's came to those pretty days. "You must know dat Remy would never hurt his cherie, mon amur..." he whispered last words._

_ "I got to admit, bub, you do have a nerve."_

_ "Merci, milord." Answered Remy with a ghost of a smile. " Remy appreciate dat…"_

_From now on he knew that he's got maybe one more vote for him._

_A/N: sorry it took soooo long; I've lost this chap and had to work really hard to reconstruct it. I'm waiting for Reviews! =)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh God! I've totally forgotten about this story. I've just reread all the chapters and found sooo many mistakes!!! O_O If you were so patient to bear such idiocy I should really finish this story! ****Sorry it took so long. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! **

Chapter 4

"That was tha worst movie Ah've ever seen, Swamp rat." Said Rogue. They've just walked out of the Movie Center.

"Den you'll pay more attention t' your Remy," answered Cajun, his hand possessively circled around her waist. "Happy anniversary, mon amour." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, sugar." She hugged him back. That rare beautiful smile was shining on her face. Remy'd planed this for a week. They waited till Logan made his night round in the Mansion and go to the Danger Room for his "night sessions" so Rogue could sneak out unnoticed. "That was tha best movie session Ah've ever had…"

Sharp pain brought Remy back to consciousness. Remy's rib cage was hurt while the mission and every wrong move made him feel terrible pain. Trying to forget about the pain he looked around the room. Everyone was in the room except Scott.

"Remy sees dey took Sykes dis time." He met with angry eyes of Jean Grey. "T's not like it be a good ting." 'Merde, it hurts even t' breath.' "So you heard 'bout us, huh? Why didn't you tell dem?"

"I thought about telling, but she… seemed so happy. I desided to give it a try."

"Merci." Gambit thanked her.

"Gambit, we need to find the way out," said Piotr after a long silence. "I heard while one of the tests that they were going to separate us and take to different places."

"Sorry, mon ami, but Gambit doesn't see any way out. At least for all of us." His 'roommates' shocked stared at him. "Dey be very clever. Dey take only one of us and take off de collar only in de "tasting room" where we have no chance to leave de room unnoticed and without straight of Colossus or Shadowcat's power. Even little elf can't teleport not knowing his destination. And even if dere would be chance for us to take off de collars and leave dis room we under the ground for one or two kilometers without any map of dis anthill. Excusez-moi, but our chance of running away from here without help from outside be very close to zero." Everyone became gloomy. They suspected about it, but yet didn't want to lose the hope.

"We are gonna die!" Toud shouted.

"Gumbo is right," admitted Logan. "We don't have much chance, but we can't give up."

"Dat's right. We must use any possibility." Agreed Remy and exchanged glances with Logan. From now on at least till they would be free or dead they were one team and would do anything for the others to save them.

*BOOM!*

A dull sound reached their ears and the walls transmitted faint vibrations.

"What was that?" immediately reacted Toad.

"I don't know, but it sounded like explosion…" answered Gambit, but he was cut off by another *BOOM!*.

"Something is happening over there." Said Jean.

"Maybe they came to rescue us?" conjectured Toad.

"I doubt it." Said Logan. "All the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes are here except the little ones and I have never heard about another team with Chuck's policy."

"Agreed," said Gambit. "It must be another competiting team. Dis is our chance!"

**A/N: ****So? Guess who is it? ;)**

**sorry, this one is really short, but I can't do another way *blush***


End file.
